


Stranger

by Rareshipper96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!p Nyssa, Licking, Shameless Smut, nose sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96
Summary: Mia goes to a place to hook up with someone but Nyssa secretly follows her in case Nyssa gets hurt or something but then she gets an idea and so she disguises herself and finds Mia and they go into a room and have some nice sexy time.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Mia Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tagging this dub-con because Nyssa was in a disguise when it happened.

Nyssa watched Mia leave, while she watched concerned. If Mia went out, and got hurt, she’d never forgive herself for not being there to help her.

She sighed, when an idea grew in her head, Nyssa got a few items and disguised herself and went out after Mia. Nyssa wasn’t sure if Mia would recognize her under all of this stuff, and if she did, then Nyssa wasn’t sure how Mia would react, but she decided to risk that chance, to make sure Mia stayed safe.

Nyssa followed her to this huge party, and walked in with her, seeing all the people inside, move around. She slowly moved past people, feeling a little out of her element with the party, and she stayed near Mia, for most of the party, seeing her not do much as all as the time ticked by.

  
When Mia ended up seeing her, Nyssa tried to escape, but there were too many people.

  
“Hey there. Haven’t seen you before, but you seem to enjoy following me in this party.” Mia said.

  
“Umm…yeah…I was…I umm….” Nyssa said, hoping the fake voice she was using worked. Nyssa looked down, flushing, heart racing.

  
“Nervous. Like what you see?” Mia husked, tracing a finger over Nyssa’s cheek.

  
“I…yes. You’re….you’re very pretty.” Nyssa got out, thinking that she shouldn’t have followed Mia to this party.

  
“Thanks. Not that bad yourself.” Mia said, leaned in to plant a intimate kiss to Nyssa's cheek. Tongue first then her lips soon after. Nyssa gasped when she felt her Mia's tongue on her cheek.

  
“Thanks.” Nyssa stuttered, refusing to look Mia completely in the eye.

  
“How about we find an empty room and move around some furniture?” Mia asked.

  
“Wait, what?” Nyssa asked, as Mia pulled her away. they weaved through people and found an empty bedroom, that was dark enough that Nyssa relaxed a little and she was pushed down on the bed.

  
“So what’s your name?” Mia said, as she straddled Nyssa, pecking her nose.

  
“My name…is….ummm….” Nyssa wasn’t expecting this, didn’t expect to make up a fake name.

“Shy girl, huh?” The blondie silence with a finger against pink lips letting said finger work between Nyssa’s lips parting it apart before inserting the digit in as the brunette started sucking said digit, “I’m gonna call you Pretty Bird. That all right?, Oh, by the way, I’m Mia” Mia said as she pulled her finger out and brought it to her mouth sucking it. She slowly removed the fingers from her mouth. "You taste so sweet Pretty Bird." Mia moaned as she leaned down to lick Nyssa's lips.

  
Nyssa moaned, as Mia licked Nyssa’s lips with her tongue painting a long trail of saliva on Nyssa’s lips. Nyssa groaned as licked Mia's saliva from her lips. _God she tastes delicious_ , Nyssa thought. 

“Do you like it? Huh.” Mia asked when she heard Nyssa groaning, “When I lick your lips.” Mia smirked before leaning down to lick Nyssa's lips again but Nyssa immediately caught Mia’s tongue with her lips, she sucked and licked Mia’s tongue. Soon it turned into a hungry, devouring kiss with teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss is wet and messy exploring each other's mouths.

  
When Mia pulled back, Nyssa chased after her lips but Mia stopped Nyssa with a finger on her lips. “Get eager pretty easy Pretty Bird.” Mia laughed. “Reminds me of a friend of my mom, Nyssa. Pretty nice woman too.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah, but enough talk of other women.” Mia husked capturing Nyssa’s lower lip between her teeth, releasing it with a pop. Mia flicked her tongue out and licked the tip of Nyssa’s nose and started sucking Nyssa’s nose . Nyssa gasped for air, as Mia sucked her nose. 

  
Mia released Nyssa’s nose with a wet pop, leaned to side got her mouth closer to Nyssa’s ear and whispered “What do I smell like, Pretty Bird” Mia asked licking her lips “Sweet,” she gently nipped Nyssa’s earlobe “or Sickening,” she licked the shell of Nyssa’s ear.

  
“Delicious.” Nyssa murmured as she turned her face grabbed the back of Mia’s neck and for another deep kiss. Mia laughed into kiss that turned into a moan when Nyssa’s tongue slips past her teeth. It was deep and long kiss. While Nyssa devouring her mouth Mia’s hand reached down to cup Nyssa’s centre through her pants. She gasped into Nyssa’s mouth when she felt something hard against her hand.

  
“Looks like someone born with a gift, huh. Jesus, Pretty Bird you’re a complete package.” Mia murmured against Nyssa’s lips, smirked when Nyssa’ moaned as her hand squeezed over Nyssa’s growing erection.

In the darkness, Nyssa could see the outline of Mia, see her stripping, and Nyssa moaned before Mia started to kiss her again, stripping and getting Nyssa naked.

Mia began with a quick kiss on Nyssa's lips before moved to her neck. Nyssa moaned Mia's name, head thrown back into the pillow when Mia nipped Nyssa‘s left nipple with her teeth.

  
Mia used her mouth, tongue, teeth and lips on Nyssa's boobs, while her hands were placed on Nyssa's thighs, lazily making their way up to Nyssa's erection. Mia kept going down licking and biting the Nyssa's finely toned stomach. Until she gets to the Nyssa’s cock, she grabbed it with her hand gave a small lick to the head. She started stroking it again, then wrapped her warm lips around the head making Nyssa moan.

Nyssa puts one of her hands on Mia's hair, pushed her down. Mia takes as much as she can, with one of her hands still stroking the base of the brunette’s cock.

  
“Mia, I- ” Nyssa panted “I'm– I'm so close.” Nyssa’s words turned into a long, breathy moan as she came in Mia’s mouth. Refusing to remove her mouth, Mia swallowed each round as it came, still lightly moving her lips up and down Nyssa’s slick cock.

Finally, when it seemed as though she was done, Mia took her mouth off of him with a small ‘pop’ and crawled back on top of Nyssa to kiss her. Nyssa moaned tasting herself on the blondie’s tongue.

  
Nyssa takes the opportunity and roll them around so she's on top this time. She starts kissing Mia's neck. Nyssa sucks on the blondie’s neck, then down to her boobs, leaving marks. She keeps going down, one hand on Mia's tit, sucking and licking the nipple, while the other hand caressed the curves. Nyssa felt Mia jerk up when she gently bit Mia's nipple. 

  
Mia couldn't take it anymore. Mia pushed Nyssa's head down to her core. "So eager for it, aren't you?" Nyssa smirked allowing her breath to hit Mia's wet center. 

  
“I want to fuck your mouth, Pretty Bird.” Mia moaned loudly when Nyssa nudged forward a little to place a kiss against Mia’s clit. Throwing Mia's legs over her shoulders, Nyssa slipped her tongue out and started swirling over Mia's clit. Nyssa licked and sucked on Mia’s clit while occasionally dipping her tongue inside Mia.

  
“Jesus!” Mia moaned. “Pretty Bird, you are so good, I love your mouth.” Nyssa hummed against her when Mia’s fingers dug into her scalp, tugging hard on her hair.

  
Mia came with a loud, high-pitched moan and her hips rocking and grinding down against Nyssa's mouth, as Nyssa laps at her clit. Nyssa pushed herself up, sliding along Mia’s body and licking a sloppy trail from her soft stomach to her neck. She bit Mia’s chin, tugging down to get Mia’s attention and then she kissed her on the mouth, wet and hungry. Without breaking the kiss, Mia flipped them, allowed her to be on top.

“Got a condom, Pretty Bird? Ain’t gonna let you fuck me without one.” asked Mia in a breathless, husky whisper against Nyssa’s mouth, nibbling at Nyssa’s lower lip.

  
“No…s-sorry.” Nyssa said, wondering if Mia was just going to stop everything.

  
Mia silenced her with a kiss, “It’s fine. I brought one just in case,” with a chaste kiss to Nyssa’s lips Mia climbed off the bed. “Easy there tiger.” Mia chuckled when she heard Nyssa whining at the sudden loss of contact. 

  
Nyssa felt Mia shuffle around and heard the crinkle and tear of foil, before she felt something roll on her cock.

  
“There we are.” Mia said. Nyssa felt Mia’s folds at the head of her cock, and suddenly she was sinking down, making the both of them moan loudly.

  
When Mia was down to the hilt, she bent down and kissed Nyssa deeply before she began rolling her hips, riding Nyssa. 

  
“Jesus, Pretty Bird. Sure know how to take control of the situation.” Mia grunted softly, when Nyssa quickly flipped the two around, and started rocking her hips.

  
“That a good thing or bad?” Nyssa asked.

  
“For this moment, very good.” Mia moaned. Nyssa grunted, and kissed Mia, hands trailing up to pinch at her nipples. “Fuck!”

  
Nyssa’ lips left Mia’s, and her forehead pressed against her shoulder.

  
“Mia…” Nyssa moaned. Nyssa whimpered as she thrust, and she could feel Mia’s arms wrap around her, nails running down her back, and her hips started moving faster.

“Shit!” Mia moaned as Nyssa fucked her. “Pretty Bird! Fuck!” Mia shouted, biting hard into Nyssa’s shoulder to muffle the whines tumbling out of her mouth.

  
The two panted and writhed against each other.  
One of Nyssa’ hands moved down to Mia’s clit, and started rubbing while she started sucking Mia’s shoulder, and Mia cried out, arching.

  
“Fuck…I’m gonna come….” Mia moaned.

  
“Me too.” Nyssa murmured.

“Fuck….shit….Pretty Bird….” Mia moaned, before coming on Nyssa’ cock.

  
Nyssa groaned, giving a deep thrust and coming as well, and the two stilled, arms and legs wrapped around each other. Finally Nyssa pulled out of her, crawled up and layed next to Mia

  
“Fuck.” Mia murmured softly. The two stayed lying down on the bed, panting and giving deep breaths. Mia turned Nyssa's face to her so she can kiss her. After the quick make out session, Mia sighed out a tired breath, which dissolved into a laugh. “That was amazing.”

  
Nyssa laughed along with her and pulled her close. “No kidding.” She rubbed up and down Mia’s back. The two relaxed in each other’s arms, until Nyssa realized that Mia had fallen asleep.

  
Nyssa laughed softly, rolling her eyes, knowing Mia to do this at her house and sometime when she was over at Mia’s house.

  
Nyssa removed condom, throwed it away and getting both of them dressed, before she picked Mia up and took her back to Mia’s house.

  
She’d been over enough times, she knew how to get in, and she got Mia to her bed, leaving a note saying that she took her back home, with the help of some of her friends, before she pressed a chaste kiss on Mia’s lips, “Good night My little bird” she softly whispered and left out the door, and back to her apartment.


End file.
